Przemyślenia JJaya
(Uwaga, Wszystko co zostało zapisane przedstawia stworzoną Postać JJayJokera która nie powinna być brana za postać twórcy JJayJokera, Do wszystkiego należy podejść z dystansem i nie należy brać tego na poważnie, to wszystko żart guys) # Akcja rozgrywa się podczas grania w Outlast Takie horrory muszą mieć zawsze białych bohaterów bo jakby czarna rodzina się wprowadziła to byłoby tak "o ale fajny dom, piękna okolica naprawdę udało nam się dobrze kupić i nagle słyszą "get out" aaaale nie możemy tutaj zostać spierdalamy stąd" a biali zostają 2. Trudno cynizmem nazwać gdybym wziął kurwa kawałek chleba nasrał na niego położył drugą kromkę chleba dał wam do zjedzenia i powiedział "smacznego" wy mówicie że to jest gówno a ja na to "nie bądzcie cyniczni no" to jest kanapka, nie bądźcie cyniczni no, smacznego 3. Masturbacja 10 razy w ciągu dwóch dni według JJaya Co to jest kurwa za przyjemność? Mówiąc tak na serio 10 razy w ciągu dwóch dni 5 razy w ciągu dnia, to już naprawdę ten piąty raz to już musi być takie okej (fap fap fap) one more time bo stanał to czemu nie? ale mi dobrze *patrzy na zegarek* he he 4. Dokładnie, Porno dla kobiet to są te komedie romantyczne 5. (Dlaczego JJay przechodzi grę na 100%) Po co ten cały wysiłek? Eee bo gram w grę video? i lubię, jeżeli widzę że mi idzie w miarę i jestem niedaleko żeby mieć 100% to próbuje to zrobić?...I don't know Po prostu lubię takie rzeczy i oczekuje może wtedy odrobinę że faktycznie coś dla mnie zrobią, jakiś fajny finish 6. Ciepłe piwo z miodem smacznie brzmi stary 7. "Mnie wystarczy to co mam" - Dobre myślenie 8. What could possibly go wrong? słynne ostatnie słowa 9. Ciężko się gra w Diablo na streamie bo albo ludzie oczekują tego że będę robić kurwa głębokie jakieś riffty i tak dalej a szczerze dla mnie Diablo jest tylko przyjemne kiedy robię to w moim tempie powolutku, na spokojnie a to nie jest interesujące dla ludzi także mijam się z tym co ludzi interesuje i co ja lubię w diablo 10. Chleb to jest jadalny talerz tak samo jak tacosy czy też kurwa tortilla ale to ma swoją nazwę, kiedy jest jadalne jak na przykład rożek w którym trzymasz loda, to ma swiją nazwę nie pamiętam jaką ale to miało nazwę swoją. 11. Podobno lwy to są ludzie którzy srają wyżej niż mają dupę a dupę mają wyżej niż głowę tak słyszałem 12. Różnica pomiędzy przyjażnią i miłością jest taka że przyjaciele na siebie nie lecą a jeżeli jest miłość to są przyjaciele którzy na siebie lecą, chyba najlepsze 13. (Definicja przyjaźni) Ty wiesz o niej dużo ona wie dużo o tobie i oboje wiecie że na siebie macie takie haki po prostu że już nie ma sensu i nie boicie się w ogóle to jest przyjazń wtedy kiedy nie boisz się powiedzieć niczego tej drugiej osobie to jest przyjaźń 14. Tak niektórzy potrzebują po prostu wygadać się niektórzy potrzebują osoby która po prostu zapyta się "i co dalej?" że nie próbuje od razu naprawiać tylko chce usłyszeć co cię boli na serio i naprawdę wielu z nas ma coś takiego w sobie że jak powiemy co nas boli to nagle sami sobie znajdziemy "o kurwa powiedziałem co mnie boli i wiem jak to roziwązać" bo sam sobie nigdy kurwa nie jestem w stanie przyznać czasami 15. Trzeba pamiętać też że większość ludzi którzy planują zrobić zamach na własne życie nie mówią tego nikomu, ci którzy mówią każdemu że mają takie plany to są ci którzy szukają uwagi 16. (podczas kwasu z dziewczyną) JJay poleca telefon bo wtedy nie będzie mogła budować swojego wiesz wielkiego argumentu Powiem ci tak stary, Często jest tak że kobiety mają tą umiejętność, one potrafią po prostu siedzieć i kręcić to jedno zdanie które będzie po prostu dla ciebie będzie takim kołkiem kurwa prosto w serce będą siedziały i kminiły nad tym jednym zdaniem które cię uderzy w najbardziej czuły punkt albo sprawi żeby było najbardziej po prostu skutkowało na emocje twoje i tak dalej lepiej stary naprawdę jest zadzwonić, wtedy nie będzie miała czasu na rozkminę i będzie musiała mówić to co uważa, nie mówię że wszystkie ale to jest ta umiejętność którą czasami podziwiam w tym My też mamy swoje chujowe momenty guys pamiętajcie, każdy ma swoje wady i tak dalej ale zauważyłem właśnie że kobiety lubią że ich ich to zdanie będzie takie że ty napiszesz tak "oo wszystko jest w porządku?" i będzie godzina ciszy ona właśnie będzie sobie kręciła to właśnie ten związek kurwa chemiczny który tak ci dosra że odechciewa się żyć...Dokładnie stary musisz zdać sobie sprawę że oboje jesteście ludzmi nie? nikt nie jest w gorszej sytuacji musisz to sobie zapamiętać, każdy tak naprawdę musi to sobie zapamiętać że związek oznacza kurwa kooperację, to jest kooperacja to nie jest kurwa antyterroryści i terroryści, to nie jest counter terrorist kontra terrorist tylko to jest, ma być kooperacja, ta sama drużyna. 17.Pasywna Agresja Jesteś zła? Nie A Bardzo? Tak! 18. No Ja ci powiem właśnie Pyro że ja nie wierzę w te znaki zodiaku jeżeli mam być szczery, po prostu w to nie wierzę totalnie nie wierzę w to że miesiąc w którym się urodziłeś może oznaczać to jakim będziesz, ja cały czas uważam że to jest taki motyw że każdy rodzi się ze swoim własnym kompasem moralnym i jego rodzice będą próbowali go nakierować w którą stronę ale to nie zmieni tego że on ma swój własny kompas mimo wszystko, i każdy będzie inną osobą bo jest inną osobą i tyle dlatego też nie lubię kiedy ludzie tłumaczą się że "ooo jestem kutasem bo miałem ciężko w życiu" Fuck Off zbyt łatwe wytłumaczenie Jesteś kutasem bo jesteś kutasem 19. "Nie obrażaj lwów".ale sam jestem Lwem, ja sam jestem Lew ja tylko wiem właśnie jak to jest z lwami, takie są opinie niby według zodiaków i skorpiony bo na moich pierwszych studiach miałem 2 kumpele skorpiony i one były idealnymi skorpionami i nie wstydziły się o tym mówić i tak dalej...no to fantomen ty jesteś właśnie tym wyjątkiem większość ludzi o skorpionach powie właśnie że to są właśnie te zawistne, nie odpuszczają, one będą pamiętały wszystko, ogólnie są scumbagi, skorpion to jest scumbag, często 20. Zawsze taka jedna jest osoba na imprezie "zaraz co? już śpiewaliśmy? yyy Sto lat! yyy" 21. Znaczy Kataang Po prostu uważam że lepiej się odpowiada na pytania na które masz pojęcie Każdy może pierdolić o szopenie kiedy nie ma pojęcia o jakimś temacie ja wolę mówić o czymś o czym mam jakieś pojęcie to chyba nie jest dziwne 22. Właśnie grypa żołądkowa u mnie wychodzi uważajcie ogólnie gdziekolwiek tam czy w szkole czy w pracy jak coś was będzie męczyło wykmińcie sobie jakieś próbujcie właśnie profilaktycznie witaminkę c pierdolnąć nawet gripex jak będzie wam nie wiem gorączka łapała czy coś 23. To są horoskopy pierdolicie, mówicie zdanie które pasuje do każdej osoby i Mówicie uuu przewidziałem to że taki jesteś bo to są zwroty które tak naprawdę pasują do każdego teorytycznie 24. jak przychodzisz na imprezę gdzie się pije a nie chcesz pić, to po chuj tam przychodzisz? 25. Perfumy JJay codzienne zeskrobywanie spodu jajek 26. Gdyby JJay miał się gdzieś przeprowadzić to ostatnie o czym by pomyślał to stany Przy przeprowadzce pomyślałby o krajach Beneluksu, wiadomo że nie ma dostępu do Morza ale kurwa Beneluks jest spoko, fajnie mają Ja i stany nie nie nie nie nie nie, nie nie nie nie nope nie nie Francja? Ugh Też średnio Rodzina JJaya pochodzi z Texasu 27. To jest tak jakby ktoś powiedział Dawaj zagrajmy w roketa ale graj tylko używakąc nóg Spierdalaj to jest bez sensu 28. Gry teraz umierają hajpem jeżeli coś nie jest mega popularne to umiera po kilku miesiącach 29. Lubię filmy które zmuszają mnie do myślenia i jakby zmuszają mnie do własnej opinii 30. Dobrze jest skończyć debatę kiedy, dobra stary totalnie się nie zgadzam z twoją opinią ale fajnie sie gadało, lubię rozmawiać kurwa, serio lubię rozmowę, lubię dialog 31. A teraz czas, zgódzmy się że sie nie zgadzamy, to jest po prostu to co już uwielbiam nie? powinienem pierdolnąć to jako dla dla ni night tego nightbota 32. Dziecko nie jest tylko jednej osoby. O Aborcji powinien decydować mężczyzna i kobieta 33. Broda w zimie nie jest fajna Zamarznięta broda 34. Zamek który można otworzyć każdym kluczem to chujowy zamek, zaś klucz który który otworzy każdy zamek to idealny klucz, taka przenośnia 35. Wiecie co? to już jest ten moment, ja już mogę powiedzieć że jestem byłym fanem gwiezdnych wojen, totalnie mnie nie interesuje, uwielbiałem gwiezdne wojny a teraz to mam wyjebane, nie mam ochoty w ogole tego oglądać To już nie jest to co mnie zainteresowało w gwiezdnych wojnach 36. Najbardziej bajeranckie to jest właśnie to że dropło mi Nissanek z 2Fast2Furious jest naprawdę zajebisty to jest chya mój ulubiony skyline, serio moja bryka ulubiona jak grałem każdego tego need for speeda To zawsze była moja ostatnia bryka, ja ją kupowałem i już nie wymieniałem jej Kategoria:Pasty